Lets go on a Date
by WolframLover09
Summary: Eiji wants to go on a date with Oishi. Okay...this is my first time writing...please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oishi what are you going to do after practice?" Eiji asked getting his shirt off.

"Ummm…I was going to go to the store to get a few things. Why?" Oishi said as he was buttoning his shirt.

"Oh I was just thinking that we should go on a date." the red head smiled at the green eyed boy. "How about it?"

"W-What? A d-date?" Oishi stuttered. _"Why does he want to go on a date?!" _He thought to himself.

"Because I want to go on a date with you." the acrobatic player said as he jumped on his partner's back. "Why don't you want to?" he pouted.

"I-I didn't say I wasn't. It's just that…." then Oishi was interrupted by Fuji.

"Eiji, maybe Oishi just doesn't feel like to call it a 'date'. Maybe you should say 'want to get something to eat'." Fuji smiled.

"Oh, is that it Oishi?" Eiji got off and looked at Oishi in the eyes that made Oishi blush and look away.

"Uh…sort of."

"Fujiko your so smart!" Eiji then replaced Oishi with Fuji in his arms.

"Heh heh, no problem Eijiko." Fuji hugged Eiji back.

"Fuji, do you want to join?"

"Oh I'm sure Oishi just wants to be with you and no one else, and besides…." Fuji let go of Eiji and grabbed Tezuka who was trying to tiptoe out of the room. "I have a date with Tezuka. Right darling?" Fuji smiled all sweet and innocent.

Even though Fuji was smiling all sweet and innocent Tezuka knew that Fuji was going to do 'something' to him. Something that was very evil. And besides he swears he thought he saw devil horns coming out of Fuji's head. "Uhh…I-I."

"Oh look we better get going Tezuka. See you guys later." Fuji said dragging Tezuka out of the club room.

"Eiji, sometimes Fuji-san scares me."

"Yeah, that's what everyone else says. But for some reason he scares Tezuka more." Eiji said as he grabbed his tennis bag. "Come on, Oishi! Lets go!"

"Wait! But I-I…" Oishi stopped when Eiji looked at him. Eiji eyes made Oishi go crazy inside. "Ok." Oishi sighed.

Oishi grabbed his bag and they headed out of the club room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eiji sighs. "Come on Oishi!"

"I can't do anything…the lines so big." Oishi says trying to make the red head clam down.

The pair was in a store. They were third in line.

"Oishi…we have been waiting in line for ten minutes, and my legs are getting tired."

"Do you want to get on my back or something?"

"Yes!" Eiji hopped on Oishi's back. "Thank you Oishi. I love you." Eiji said hugging the man.

"Uhh….you love me?" Oishi blushed.

"Yeah. I love you, my mom, my dad, my sisters, my brother, well my whole family, Fujiko-"

"Ok. Never mind. I thought you meant-…." Oishi looked away blushing.

"O-Oishi? Why are you blushing? You thought what? Oishi I'm confused."

"Oh aren't you two a cute pair." a young lady said to the two boys that were, what seems like, cuddling.

"Heh heh, thank you miss." Eiji said as he hugged Oishi tighter.

Oishi blushed when the lady made an 'eek' noise.

"So you two are seeing each other? How cute."

"N-No." Oishi said quickly.

Eiji looked over at Oishi sadly. Oishi spotted the look and his heart drop to his feet.

"Oishi…you don't think we could be together?" Eiji pouted.

"Uh…that's not what I meant. I mean we aren't seeing each other right now but…"

"So we could become boyfriends?!" Eiji cheered up.

"Uh…sure but…were guys and don't you think it's kind of wrong?" Oishi said. _"Argh….I have no reason to say something…I mean I love him." _

"No not really. I believe that when people fall in love that they should be together forever no matter what gender." Eiji smiled.

"Yeah your right Eiji."

"Hey! You two love birds! Your holding the line. Get up here." the cashier yelled.

"Y-yes sir!" 

Oishi hurried up and gave the stuff to the guy and put them in the cart.

"That will be fifteen dollars and twenty-three cents."

"Ok." Oishi got out a ten. "Ahh…that's all I have."

"Aww…I'm sorry Oishi. Here I'll give you six dollars."

"Ah, thank you Eiji." Oishi smiled.


End file.
